The Steelworkers Charitable and Educational Organization (SCEO), the non-profit (501c3) arm of the United Steelworkers (USW), is applying for funds to conduct HAZWOPER Training at the DOE Weapons Complex. The training division of the SCEO is called the Tony Mazzocchi Center (TMC), a partnership of the USW, the Communications Workers of America (CWA), the Labor Institute (LI) and two worker centers: The National Day Labor Organizing Network (NDLON) and Make the Road New York (MRNY). By combining the expertise of the USW, CWA, LI, NDLON and MRNY, and other key occupational health professionals, over the next five years we will conduct 1,485 workshops that will reach 29,900 workers and community residents with approximately 394,000 hours of training. This training will help workers and nearby residents better protect themselves during emergencies and help implement strategies to prevent potentially deadly accidents and releases into the environment. Together USW and CWA represent approximately 3,876 workers employed at 10 DOE sites in nine different states, involving more than 25 contractors.